


School Festival Plans

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Planning for a school festival comes with difficulties, but Tatsuya knows exactly who to call.





	School Festival Plans

The Plastic Model club's plans for the Seiho Academy school festival had turned out a bit more grandiose than originally expected. Tatsuya surely didn't mind; thanks to his Student Council work and his family, he could easily secure any resources or funding. They had enough volunteers to run both a Gunpla building workshop and a Gunpla Battle showcase - at least after the technical difficulties they were currently having were taken care of. Then again he could've really used someone from PPSE helping with things... 

Well, at least he knew _exactly_ who to contact, he thought with a hint of a grin as he dug out his phone and selected the number. If this was him abusing his connections, he wasn't about to care.

"Tatsuya!" Allan's face with a cheerful smile appeared on the phone display almost instantly. "How are you? It's been-"

"Barely a month since that gunpla event we both were in," Tatsuya cut in with a chuckle. "Though I admit work has kept you busy, and school has kept me quite busy as well for meeting otherwise. Either way, I have a favor to ask. Are you free Saturday and Sunday a week from now?"

"Anytime for you! I'll free my schedule if there's something," Allan replied then went quiet for a second, his voice taking a more serious tone and his expression turning a bit questioning. "...Wait. What are you planning on such a tight schedule? Tatsuya...?"

As excited as Allan was to do anything for him, Tatsuya also knew this was going to take some convincing. "Well you see," he explained. "We've got a school festival coming up. My club's doing both a Gunpla Battle showcase and a gunpla workshop, and this is where you come in... Minor details involving the Gunpla Battle System maintenance, and I really could use some official help with the-"

"So you're just fully abusing your personal connections with the PPSE Works Team?" Allan interrupted with a sigh. "Honestly..."

"Never said I wasn't," Tatsuya replied. "As a matter of fact, who else would I call if I want something from PPSE? Calling you allows me to skip all the official technicalities."

Allan rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. I can easily take care of any Battle System related issues. If you need particles or a technician there, it'll be done by the end of the day. Just send me the details and I'll see what kind of team to send over." Tatsuya nodded, giving Allan his sweetest smile. "As for any gunpla workshops, here I thought your family has better connections than I do, though if you want to skip industry and actually want someone from PPSE or the Academy..."

"What if I want specifically _you_?" Tatsuya inquired. "I know you're busy with your duties, but you've been here before and know what it's like to..."

"I already promised to free my schedule," Allan replied. "The things I'll do for you," he added, the usual gentle smile returning. "Do I at least get something in return, or are you just plain taking advantage of me?"

"Well," Tatsuya replied, pausing for a moment, causing Allan's expression on the phone screen to turn a bit questioning. "As said, I'll be busy with literally everything due to the Student Council duties and everything else. But my class is running a butler and maid cafe." He paused again and grinned as Allan blinked and stared at him. "Do this for me and I'll guarantee some... Ah. Personal service. Student Council or not, I _am_ still expected to participate in my class' event. Not to mention the girls of our class insisted, saying that I'm the main attraction." He took another yet break to clear his throat. "I suppose it's worth mentioning it's a _reverse_ butler and maid cafe. The girls are gonna be the butlers, the guys are gonna be in the maid outfits."

The look on Allan's face was quite worth seeing at this point. "I... see," he replied, grinning widely. "Consider your Gunpla Battle System related issues taken care of. Or any workshop matters!" He added, composing himself. "We can get back to the details later."

"Thanks, Allan. I can always count on you. Later, then!" Tatsuya said, chuckling as he ended the call and picked up a file containing the info about the Gunpla Battle System that Allan would need.

He had to admit that he hadn't been all that enthusiastic about participating in the class attraction, but perhaps it would be more interesting this way.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the anime obviously. The part about Allan being there before refers to him helping Tatsuya in some school event before in the manga.


End file.
